Memories Past
by xMidnightWarriorx
Summary: This is a Sirius x Harry fanfic, it is based in the years after the final Hogwarts battle, but is before Harry and Ginny have had any children together. The story is about the return of Sirius Black through the veil. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

English is not my first language, so please excuse any spelling and or grammatical errors, this is also my first story I have ever published on a site so please be kind, helpful criticism welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters to the book, They belong to the wonderful and amazing writer JK Rowling herself :)

**Warning: **This story has boy on boy love, also known as Yaoi and homosexual relations, so if you do not like this or it makes you feel uncomfortable please leave now, for I do not wish to make you upset.

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

The clock hand moved striking 2am and Harry was doing everything in his power to avoid going home, his relationship with Ginny was dwindling, it wasn't that he hated her, it was just after all of the excitement of defeating Voldemort was over, their relationship wasn't as thrilling. Harry sighed walking through the hallways of the ministry, doing a security check to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary, and no breaches had been made. He turned the corner, of a familiar hallway, the hallway that led to the room where he had last seen Sirius, the room from the day he watched his godfather fall through the Veil. Harry moved to the room peering in, thinking about the past and how different his life would have been had Sirius lived, Not a moment after the thought had crossed his mind a dark cloaked figure fell through the veil and hit the floor with a deadening thud, latent dust rising from the floor, Harry reached down to his wand placing his fingers on it, ensuring that he would be able to grab it in an instant if he needed to. Watching the figure he took a step into the room, the darkness made it impossible to tell who the person on the floor was, it had to be a Wizard as they where inside the ministry but then that brought other questions up, who was this wizard, why where they here, and how did they manage to come through the Veil, was there another side to it like the Vanishing Cabinet, did that mean that Sirius could be alive and if so where had he ended up when he had fallen through the Veil all of those years ago. Harry took another step closer to the other, wrapping his fingers completely around his wand pulling it out from a holster from around his leg pointing it at the other not wanting to take the chance of the other catching him off guard.

"Who are you, how did you come through that Veil"

Harry moved closer to the other when he didn't receive a response, wanting to get a better look at them, to see if they where hurt, or pretending to be unconscious. The other figure groaned moving their hand to try and push them self up. Harry kept his wand pointed at the other speaking in an official voice.

"I must suggest you don't move another inch, for if you do I will be forced to stun you, and I am sure neither of us want that"

Harry paused for a moment allowing the other a chance to stop moving, and for Harry to see if the other was willing to cooperate with him. The other figure stopped for a moment then in a flash the other was up, his wand pointed straight at Harry. Harry stiffened his eyes locked on the other, his breath leaving him.

"Sirius?"

He spoke cautiously, he couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him, it had to be a trick of his eyes, or maybe he had fallen asleep while working and this was a very elaborate dream he was having, Harry had, had them before, dreams about Sirius, but it had been years since the last nightmare, the last dream about Sirius. Harry was sure that he had finally gotten over Sirius' death, but if this was a dream, a figment of his imagination then it was obvious that he hadn't gotten over the others death after all.

Sirius blinked for a moment looking confused by the sight of the other, like his mind couldn't quite put together what he was seeing.

"James?"

Sirius stumbled for a moment moving towards the other, wondering if everything that happened, everything he remembered had been some kind of horrible nightmare. Sirius wouldn't recognize Harry, not the way he was now, and not with how dark it was in the room. It had been several years since the incident, Harry was quite a bit older now and looked remarkably like his father, with the slight variation of his mothers green eyes.

"James, bloody hell is that really you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you... you would think I had gone completely mad, and to be honest anyone in their right might would think I had."

Harry dropped his wand, it hitting the floor with a clatter, he had been taught not to trust things in front of him, that it could easily be a trick, a spell, or even polyjuice potion, there was no physical proof that the person in front of him was actually Sirius, but he could feel it, he could feel it deep inside him that the man standing in front of him, the man calling him James, was the man that he had lost years ago, the man who cared for him and who had willingly risked his life to protect him time and time again, his godfather Sirius Black.

**Authors End Note: ** And I leave off here, feel the suspense bu dum tshhh, the next chapter should be up in a few days assuming I don't get complete and total Writers block, please leave feedback, I love to hear it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **This chapter will be shorter than it would of been due to the fact that while in the middle of writing this chapter the program I was using decided to freeze and close down, causing me to loose quite a bit of the work. Gotta love WordPerfect X6.

**Chapter 2: Truth**

Sirius moved over bending down to pick up Harry's wand from the floor, holding it between his fingers looking over it, it was then that Sirius realized that the person in front of him wasn't James, he couldn't be the wand that he held was surely not James'. Sirius' eyes glanced up and over the other male in front of him, taking in every aspect of the person in front of him, when his eyes fell on Harry's eyes.

"Harry... No... It couldn't be, is that really you Harry?"

He spoke in a confused tone, he didn't understand. How could this person standing in front of him be Harry. Sirius twirled the others wand between his fingers, going over everything in his mind, he had just been attacked, they where all just in a battle, but if that was true where was everyone else that had been there, it seemed as if Harry and him where the only two around and on top of that the room was silent and un disturbed, there was no blood, dust was settled all around as if no one had been in the room for quite a while possibly even years.

Harry moved towards the other reaching out, placing his hand on the others chest to make sure that Sirius wasn't just a figment of his imagination, that the other person was surely standing there right in front of him. Harry's fingers grabbed tight onto the others shirt, unwilling to let go.

"You, you died years ago... that is what everyone told me, they told me that when you fell through the Veil that you must have been hit by the killing curse that Bellatrix had thrown at you, they said that there was no way that you could of survived it...I saw it all... but you are here now... you are alive... how did you survive..."

Harry's eyes spilled over with tears as he began to cry, overcome with joy. He was alive, Sirius was actually alive, his grip on the others shirt tightened, his body shaking, he was a complete mess, but at this moment he didn't care, he didn't care if he was crying, if he looked a fool, all he cared about was that his godfather was there, that it meant that one more person he loved had survived the war.

Sirius reached down slowly, and gently gripping onto the others hands pulling them away from his shirt, standing there with a gentle, but concerned look on his face.

" Harry... I do not know everything that has happened, and what you have gone through, I can only Imagine the pain you have gone through."

Sirius fell silent for a moment, then pulled the other into a tight embrace, holding him close.

" you said that several years have passed... I can tell it is true, and I am sure you have been through hell and back."

Sirius placed one of his hands on the back of Harry's head, standing silently, letting the other cry, letting him release all the sadness, pain, anger, and relief of everything that had happened, and everything that was going on.

After what seemed like forever Harry slowly began to calm down, taking a deep breath as he pulled away from the other, looking at him.

"Sirius... there is so much that happened, so much that I have to tell you..."

Harry clenched his fist, he dreaded having to tell the other about all the deaths, everything that had happened, and how one of Sirius' long time friends was now dead. Sirius raised a hand to interrupt Harry's thought process.

"You can tell me about all of that later Harry, you have already been through enough, and I am sure tonight has been more than a shock to you, as I know it has been for me."

Harry nodded breathing out, it was a relief to know that he didn't have to tell Sirius about Remus and the others, at least not right at that moment.

"Then... we should probably get out of here, it would probably be hard to explain to someone, if they saw you here, and I am sure that people wouldn't be as quick to trust that you are actually who you look like and who you say you are... and that is also a lot of paperwork I really do not feel like doing right now"

Harry let out a small laugh at the thought of all of that, Sirius smiling with him.

"Well Harry, I think you are absolutely right... lets get out of here and go somewhere a bit nicer."

**Authors End Note:** I do apologize, this Chapter did not end up as good or long as I wanted it to... it was kind of hard to get back into the swing of it, after losing so much progress. I promise to do much better next Chapter. Please Review :)


End file.
